Rebellion
by Flo the Fox
Summary: Eine Story, die ich zusammen mit meinem Bro Jo the Hedgehog schreibe. Sonic benötigt Hilfe um einen weiteren fiesen Plan von DR. Eggman zu vereiteln. Wird er es zusammen mit zwei alten Freunden schaffen?
1. Die Invasion

** Rebellion **

**Haftungsausschluss: Sonic the Hedgehog und alle dazugehörigen Charaktere gehören Sega. Jo the Hedgehog gehört Jo the Hedgehog.**

**Flo the Fox gehört mir. **

**Jo the Hedgehog und ich verfassen diese Story gemeinsam. **

Kapitel 1: Die Invasion

Es war ein sonniger Tag. Jo the Hedgehog und Flo the Fox chillten in einer Bar in München und tranken genüsslich Bier. Flo the Fox ist ein groß gewachsener Fuchs der ein schwarz-blaues Fell hat. Seine Augen sind orange und er trägt schwarze Stiefel. Seine Multifunktionsuhr an seinem rechten Handgelenk zeigt nicht nur die Uhrzeit an sondern hat einen eingebauten Laser. Jo the Hedgehog ist ein blauer Igel mit grünen Streifen und braunen Augen. Er trägt schwarze Handschuhe, schwarz-grüne Sportschuhe und eine Halskette mit einem Kreuz.

Auf einmal kam Sonic durch die Tür gestürmt und forderte die beiden auf sofort mit in Tails` Werkstatt zu kommen. Sonic kannte die Jungs von der Schlacht in Saarbrücken, in der er sie rettete. Damals bemerkte er auch, dass Jo eine Menge Kraft besitzt. Jo, heute in seinem hoch modernen Rollstuhl mit Düsenantrieb unterwegs, und Flo mit seinen Raketenschuhen machten sich sofort auf den Weg. "Was ist los ?" fragte Jo als sie auf dem zu der Werkstatt waren. Sonic wendete sich zu ihm. " Eggman greift mit einer riesigen Roboterarmee Berlin an!" Nach 10 Minuten erreichten sie Tails´ Werkstatt in Hamburg. In der Werkstatt wartete schon Tails auf sie, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, seine neueste Erfindung fertigzustellen. "


	2. Die Ausrüstung

** Rebellion **

**Haftungsausschluss: Sonic the Hedgehog und alle dazugehörigen Charaktere gehören Sega. Jo the Hedgehog gehört Jo the Hedgehog.**

**Flo the Fox gehört mir. **

**Jo the Hedgehog und ich verfassen diese Story gemeinsam. **

Kapitel 2: Die Ausrüstung

Tails stand vor einem goßen künstlichen Exoskelett aus einer Titan-Legierung. "Was´n das für´n Teil?" fragte Flo. "Das ist der "HFS".,sagte Tails. "HFS?",fragte Sonic verdutzt. Tails klärte ihn auf:"Hybrid Fighting Suit". Das ist ein Kampfanzug, den ich gebaut habe, um Eggman´s Armee zu stoppen." "Hey Jo, das wäre doch die optimale Kampfausrüstung für dich." schlug Flo vor. Geschockt drehte sich Sonic zu ihm um . "Bist du wahnsinnig?! Ich glaube nicht, dass Jo die Schlacht überhaupt überleben würde!", flüsterte er, sodass Jo es nicht hören konnte, der immernoch wie gefesselt auf den Anzug starrte.

Flo sah Sonic mit einem ernsten Blick an. "Du siehst doch selbst, dass er sich für den Anzug interessiert. Vertraue mir. Er wird das schon schaffen." Sonic sah ein, dass es hoffnungslos war, sich weiter mit Flo zu streiten. "Na gut, aber komm ja nicht zu mir und heul mir die Ohren voll, wenn er in der Schlacht fallen sollte!" Tails ging mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen zu der Kampfausrüstung.

Er war glücklich, endlich eine Testperson für seine neueste Erfindung gefunden zu haben. Tails forderte Jo auf, sich vor den Anzug zu stellen. Das Skelett schloss sich um Jo. Seine Krücken fielen auf den Boden. "Versuche mal zu Laufen.", forderte Tails ihn auf. Jo tat eine Schritt nach vorne und spürte, dass die hydraulischen Systeme seinen Körper unterstützten. "Wie fühlt es sich an ?" Der kleine Fuchs reichte ihm einen Helm mit integreirtem Headset, den Jo direkt anzog. "Es fühlt sich großartig an!", antwortete Jo. Tails bat ihn ihm zu folgen. "Wohin gehen wir?" fragte der nun cyborg-mäßig aussehende Igel. "Zur Waffenkammer.", grinste der kleine Fuchs, und öffnete eine massive Stahltür.

Hinter der Tür befand sich ein riesiger Raum, dessen Lampen sich nach und nach einschalteten, der mit unzähligen verschiedenen Waffen gefüllt war. "Wow!", staunte ein von den unzähligen verschiedenen Waffen-Typen faszinierter Jo. "Da wären wir.",sagte Tails,der vor einer riesigen Wand stoppte."Die Waffen für den "HFS" befinden sich hier an der Wand. Die Ausrüstung kannst du dir selbst zusammenstellen." An der Wand hingen verschiedene Waffen. Von dem einfachen Sturmgewehr, über ein LMG, bis zum Raketenwerfer fand man alles. Jo´s Blick fiel auf ein Gerät, dass ein bisschen wie ein Eishockey-Puck aussah. "Das.",erklärte ihm Tails,"ist ein persönlicher Schutzschild, den du in die Brustpanzerung intergrieren kannst. Ich würde dir empfehlen, diesen für die Schlacht auszurüsten."

**Wartet bis zum nächsten Kapitel, um den HFS in aktion zu erleben.**

**Schreibt bitte ein Review, wie euch die Story bis jetzt gefällt.**


	3. Die Schlacht beginnt

Die Schlacht beginnt

**Ich: Sorry Leute, dass wir so lange für das nächste Kapitel gebraucht haben. Aber jetzt geht´s weiter.**

**Sonic: wurde aber auch Zeit!**

**Ich: Du willst doch nicht dass ich Jo rufe oder ?**

**Jo: Was ist los ? *spannt seine Muskeln an***

**Sonic: O_O Bin schon ruhig!**

**Haftungsausschluss:**

**Sonic the Hedgehog und alle dazugehörigen Charaktere gehören SEGA.**

**Jo the Hedgehog und Jack the Fox gehören Jo the Hedgehog. Flo the Fox gehört mir.**

**Jo the Hedgehog und ich verfassen diese Story gemeinsam**

"_Tails!"= __**Funkverkehr**_

Nach ca. 30 Minuten kehrten Tails und Jo aus der Waffenkammer zurück.

Jo trägt den Schutzschild in der Brustpanzerung. Das Modul leuchtet in einem feurigen Rot. An seinen beiden Armen trägt er jeweils ein leichtes Maschinengewehr und auf seinen Schultern befinden sich zwei Raketenwerfer. Ein zwei Meter langes Schwert aus gehärtetem Chromstahl ist an der Rückseite des Anzugs befestigt.

"Ähm Tails, findest du nicht dass die Bewaffnung vielleicht ein kleines bisschen übertrieben ist?", fragte Sonic. "Nein er wird so viel Feuerkraft brauchen, wenn wir Eggman stoppen wollen.", erwiderte Tails. "Außerden steigert der Anzug seine Kraft um ca. 300%. Ich hab´ noch Headsets für jeden von euch mitgebracht und dir noch ein Sturmgewehr mit einem Granatwerfer. Ich dachte du könntest eine etwas schwerere Waffe gebrauchen, als nur deine Uhr", sagte der Fuchs, als er Flo das Gewehr überreichte.

"Legen wir los!", sagte Flo, als er sein Headset anzog, und zu den anderen trat. "Wie kommen wir überhaupt nach Berlin?"

"Ich habe neben dem HFS auch noch einen neuen Hubschrauber konstruiert. Er steht in meinem Hangar. Folgt mir!" Sonic´s Augen fingen an zu leuchten, als er den Hangar betrat und vor einem riesigen viermotorigen Hubschrauber stand, unter dem eine große Plattform positioniert war. "Steigt ein! Ich helfe Jo", befahl Tails. Er nahm eine kleine gelbe Fernbedienung von einer Werkbank, die neben dem Fluggerät stand und drückte einen blauen Knopf. Der Boden des Hubschraubers begann sich langsam zu öffnen. "Jo stell´ dich auf die Plattform." Der blaue Igel bewegte sich langsam darauf zu. Als er auf der Plattform stand, drückte Tails einen weiteren Knopf und Jo wurde in den Hubschrauber gehoben.

Tails kletterte in den Hubschrauber. Er ging zu Jo, der unter einem stählernem Haltegestell stand. Der Fuchs betätigte einen kleinen Hebel, der an der Wand des Helikopters angebracht war. Das Gestell, an dem ein großer orangefarbener Knopf angebracht war, fuhr auf Jo´s Schultern herunter und verriegelte sich mit seinem Kampfanzug. "Wofür ist das?", fragte der blau-grüne Igel. "Für den Absprung." "Absprung?! Was für ein Absprung?", stotterte Jo voller Panik. "Beruhige dich. Wir müssen aus der Luft abspringen, um überhaupt eine Chance zum angreifen zu haben", erklärte Tails, der bereits auf dem Pilotensitz platz genommen hatte.

"Aber bevor wir nach Berlin fliegen, müssen wir noch Knuckles. Shadow, Silver und Amy von der Ramstein Air Base abholen!", schrie Tails, der gerade dabei war die Triebwerke hochzufahren. Als die Triebwerke ihre maximale Drehzahl erreicht hatten, drückte der Fuchs einen Knopf an der Triebwerksteuerung und das Dach des Hangars begann sich langsam zu öffnen. Als es vollständig geöffnet war, hob der Hubschrauber ab und flog in Richtung der Militärbasis.

**30 Minuten später…**

Tails befand sich im Anflug auf die Militärbasis.

"_Unbekanntes Luftfahrzeug, identifizieren Sie sich oder wir werden Sie abschießen!" _

"_Hier spricht Tails. Erbitte sofortige Landeerlaubnis auf Landeplatz 2."_

"_Landeerlaubnis erteilt für Landeplatz 2 over."_

"_Verstanden."_

Der kleine Fuchs landete den Hubschrauber und sah, dass Amy, Knuckles, Shadow und Silver schon auf sie warteten. Er öffnete die Heckrampe und die vier stiegen in den Hubschrauber. Tails übergab jedem ein Headset und startete den Hubschrauber. Nach etwa 45 Minuten erreichte die Gruppe Berlin. "Ach du heilige Scheiße! Das wird heftig Leute!", sagte Sonic erschrocken.

Tails positionierte den Hubschrauber über der Straße des 17. Juni nahe des Brandenburger Tors. "Absprung in 5 Minuten! Macht euch bereit. Die Fallschirme und die Schutzbrillen befinden sich unter eueren Sitzen.", wies der Fuchs seine Freunde an.

_**Rückblende:**_

Es war ein kalter Freitagabend. Jo und Flo, die sich schon seit sie Kinder waren kennen und deshalb wie Brüder sind, waren in Saarbrücken um ein bisschen zu feiern. Als die beiden Freunde im N8WERK ankamen, bestellten sie sich etwas zu trinken und genossen die Musik. Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall, und Teile des Dachs stürzten herab. Sonic, Tails und Knuckles, die zufällig in der Gegend waren und eine Explosion wahrnahmen eilten zum Ursprung des Geräuschs, um festzustellen, dass Eggman das N8WERK angriff. Der blaue Igel befahl seinen Freunden, Eggman aufzuhalten, während er das das Gebäude betrat, um nach Verletzten zu suchen. Als er in den riesigen Raum stürmte bemerkte er einen blau-grünen Igel der neben einem schwarz-blauen Fuchs auf dem Boden saß und panisch versuchte, diesen aus den Trümmern zu retten. "Ich helfe dir!" schrie Sonic und begann den unter Schutt begrabenen ohnmächtigen Fuchs zu bergen.

Ein großer Betonklotz lag auf der Brust des Fuchses. Sonic versuchte diesen anzuheben. Er schaffte es nicht. "Hey hilf mir mal damit!" forderte er den unbekannten auf. Der blau- grüne Igel robbte zu ihm und zusammen mit Sonic hob er den Betonpfeiler an und räumte diesen zur Seite. "Wow du hast eine Menge Kraft.", staunte Sonic. Der unbekannte suchte etwas auf dem Boden. "Was suchst du?", fragte der blaue Igel.

Wortlos hob der andere zwei Krücken von dem staubigen Boden auf und begann sich aufzurichten. "Wie heißt du?", fragte ein erstaunter Sonic, als er den bewusstlosen Fuchs aufhob, um ihn aus dem Gebäude zu bringen. "Ich heiße Jo. Der Fuchs in deinen Armen ist mein Kumpel Flo." "Jo, ich glaube ihr zwei würdet gut in mein Team passen." sprach Sonic, als er zusammen mit ihm und dem Fuchs in seinen Armen die Ruinen verlies.

**Ende der Rückblende **

"_Jo du wirst 2 Minuten später abspringen, um die anderen nicht zu gefährden!" _Der blau-grüne Igel wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen._ "Verstanden!", _antwortete Jo.Sonic, Flo und die anderen zogen die Fallschirme und die Schutzbrillen an und gingen langsam zu der Heckrampe. _"2 Minuten bis zum Absprung!"_, wies der gelbe Fuchs seine Freunde an. "_Ich werde euch später mit dem Tornado aus der Luft unterstützen!". _Die Heckrampe öffnete sich und das Team begab sich in die Absprungposition. An der Heckrampe war eine kleine Ampel befestigt. Als die grüne Lampe aufleuchtete sprangen sie aus dem Hubschrauber. Tails schloss die Rampe.

"_Ok Jo es geht los!" _Der Boden öffnete sich. Darunter sah Jo die anderen zu einem olivfarbenen Zelt rennen, neben dem zwei "Leopard 2" Panzer positioniert waren. Es befand sich an der linken Seite des Brandenburger Tors. _"Hey Tails wie entsichere ich meine Waffen?" "Du musst einen Knopf an der Seite deines linken Arms drücken!". _Der Igel drückte den Knopf, und eine akustische Meldung ertönte in seinem Headset, die ihm bestätigte, dass die Waffensysteme nun scharf waren. Er schloss seine Augen, und konzentrierte sich auf den Absprung. "_Absprung in 3..., 2..., 1..., JETZT!"_, schrie Tails und Jo schlug auf den orangefarbenen Knopf, der ihn aus dem Gestell ausklinkte, und an einem Stahlseil zu Boden gleiten lies. Als er wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen hatte, löste er das Seil und rannte zu den anderen, die bereits an dem Zelt angekommen waren.

In dem Zelt trafen sie auf einen muskulösen schwarzen Fuchs. Er trug eine Militäruniform, die mit vielen Abzeichen dekoriert war. Auf dem Namensschild stand in goldener Schrift:

"General Jack the Fox". "Hey wer bist du?", fragte der Fuchs, als er Jo auf sich zukommen sah. "Jack. ich bin´s, Jo!", rief der robotermäßig aussehende Igel. "Sorry. Ich hab´ dich gar nicht erkannt.", erwiderte Jack, der ein bisschen verwundert die Gruppe betrachtete. "Wie gehen wir vor?", fragte Sonic. "Wir werden in zwei Teams kämpfen. Team 1 besteht aus Jo, Flo, Shadow und dir. Ihr erhaltet das Rufzeichen "Metal". Eure Aufgabe ist es Eggmans Armee zu stoppen. Eine Panzertruppe, "Leo1" wird euch dabei helfen. Amy, Knuckles, Silver und ich bilden Team 2. Rufzeichen "Warhammer." Wir werden versuchen mit der Unterstützung von "Leo 2" so viele Menschen wie möglich zu evakuieren. Sonic melde dich, wenn dein Team den Bundestag erreicht hat, dann werden wir mit "Leo2" zu euch stoßen, um euch zu unterstützen."

"Tails wird uns aus der Luft mit dem Tornado unterstützen.", erklärte Sonic. "Ok Leute Los geht´s". Jack lud seine Waffe und rannte zu einem der Panzer. _"Ok Eggman´s Armee befindet sich auf dem Weg vom Bundestag zur Siegessäule. Wir vermuten, dass Eggman dort seine Basis hat. Sonic, dein Team wird versuchen, die feindlichen Truppen von der Siegessäule fernzuhalten und Eggman´s Basis zu erstürmen! Team "Warhammer" und ich versuchen zusammen mit "Leo 2" die Zivilisten zu schützen." "Verstanden Jack." _,bestätigte Sonic den Befehl_. _

"_Ok Team ihr habt Jo´s Cousin gehört. Treten wir Eggman in seinen fetten Arsch!"_

"_Ok Sonic ich bin bereit.", _sprach Jo, als er sein Zielvisier, ein kleines Glasvisier das an der Vorderseite des Helms befestigt war, herunterklappte. Die Kampfeinheit machte sich auf den Weg um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.Nach etwa 10 Minuten erreichten sie den Bundestag. _"Metal ruft Warhammer! Wie ist eure Position?" "Hier spricht Jack. Wir sind noch etwa 200 Meter von unserer Position entfernt. Es sieht heftig aus. Da kommt eine ganze Roboterarmee auf uns zu! Ein Trupp der KSK wartet auf dem Dach des Bundestags. Sie werden euch bei der Festnahme von Eggman unterstützen. Rufname "Black Thunder." "Verstanden Jack. Wir sind auf Position. Wir bereiten uns auf die Erstürmung vor." "Roger Jo."_

Jo wendete sich an Sonic: "Was ist mit Tails?" "Er ist auf dem Weg in seine Werkstatt, um den Tornado für die Luftangriffe vorzubereiten.", antwortete der blaue Held. Jack und sein Team erreichten ihre Position. Die Roboter entdeckten sie und fingen an die Gruppe unter Beschuss zu nehmen. _"Warhammer an Metal, stehen unter schwerem Beschuss. Ich wiederhole: Stehen unter schwerem Beschuss." "Roger Jack",_ antwortete Jo. Der General erwiderte das Feuer und Amy sprintete mit Wut in ihren Augen auf die Roboter zu. In einem Wimpernschlag hatte sie 15 Roboter zerstört. "Wow", dachte Jack als er zu ihr herüberblickte. Plötzlich packte Ihn ein Roboter von Hinten und versuchte ihn zu erwürgen. Aber der schwarze Fuchs zückte ein Kampfmesser und rammte es in den stählernen Hals des Roboters, der ihn daraufhin losließ. "Hirnlose Blechbüchse." dachte er sich, Der Fuchs zielte auf die Angreifer und hatte innerhalb wenigen Sekunden ein ganzes Dutzend ausgeschaltet. Knuckles riss mit seiner rohen Kraft einen Roboter nach dem anderen in zwei Hälften. Doch plötzlich tauchten Flugzeuge mit Eggman´s Logo auf den Tragflächen am Horizont auf. Der General bemerkte dies jedoch sofort. "_Leo2 Feuer auf unbekanntes Flugobjekt. SOFORT!" _Der Panzer richtete sein Geschütz aus und holte die feindlichen Flugzeuge im nu vom Himmel. "Da kommen noch mehr!", schrie Silver, als er gerade zwei Roboter mit seiner Telekinese in Richtung des Bundestages katapultierte. "Ich hoffe Tails beeilt sich mit dem Tornado. Das wird hier echt brenzlig!" Doch plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes Brummen. Jack blickte kurz in den Himmel und sah ein gelb-blaues Flugzeug mit Tails´ Logo auf den Tragflächen. Der Pilot eröffnete das Feuer, und zerstörte sogleich 30 der feindlichen Angreifer. "_Wow Tails du bist genau im richtigen Moment eingetroffen. Eine Minute länger und wir wären Toast gewesen." _Tails lachte, als er sein Flugzeug wieder in Angriffsposition brachte.

**Mit Sonic und Team "Metal":**

"_Team Metal an Black Thunder. Wie ist euer Status?" "Hier Black Thunder. Wir stehen auf dem Dach des Gebäudes. Gebt uns ein Signal, wenn ihr mit der Erstürmung beginnt. Wir werden das Dach sprengen und uns durch das so entstandene Loch abseilen." "Roger Black Thunder." _Plötzlich schlugen zwei zerbeulte Roboter neben Jo ein. Der blau-grüne Igel blickte in die Richtung, aus der die "Geschosse" kamen, und sah, dass sie von der Siegessäule kommen mussten. "Wow Jack und sein Team drehen da hinten ganz schön auf", dachte er sich. Das Team begab sich zum Eingang des Gebäudes. Innen erwarteten sie schon zahlreiche Feinde. Jo lud seine Maschinengewehre durch. "Hasta la Vista!" ,sagte er, und fing an zu feuern. Als das Team alle Roboter ausgeschaltet hatte, schlichen sie in den Plenarsaal. Jo begab sich zu einem der zahlreichen Eingänge des Saals. Als er vor der Tür stand konnte er hören, dass Eggman sich dafür feierte, dass er Berlin eroberte. "Warte nur ab du Mistkerl.", dachte sich der blau-grüne Igel, als er auf die Explosion des Daches wartete.

Als der Rest des Teams sich auf den Besucherrängen positionierte, funkte Sonic an die Spezialeinheit, die auf dem Dach des Gebäudes auf ihren Einsatzbefehl wartete, dass sie beginnen konnten. Flo zückte zwei Rauchgranaten von seinem Waffengürtel und warf sie in den Saal. Die Granaten vernebelten den kompletten Raum. Plözlich explodierte das Dach und der KSK-Trupp seilte sich ab. Eine Tür des Saals wurde aus den Angeln gerissen, als Jo in den Raum stürmte. Er griff sein gigantisches Schwert und begann wie ein Wahnsinniger einen Roboter nach dem anderen zu zerstören. Sonic und die anderen sprangen von ihrer Position in den Saal hinab. Flo erledigte mit seiner Uhr gleich ein Dutzend Gegner. Als er seine Chance sah Eggman direkt anzugreifen, sprintete er auf ihn zu und versuchte ihn mit dem Laser seiner Uhr zu treffen. Der böse Wissenschaftler konnte jedoch den Laserstrahlen ausweichen, griff den Fuchs am Hals, und setzte ihm eine Pistole auf die Brust. Jo und Jack bemerkten dies sofort. "Flo!", schrien beide voll Panik "Lass ihn los Eggman!", knurrte Jo. " Ho ho ho. Ich werde Ihn loslassen, wenn das Militär und deine armseligen Freunde den Angriff abbrechen und aus Berlin verschwinden!"

**Werden Jack und Jo auf Eggman´s Angebot eingehen? Wartet bis zum nächsten Kapitel, um es Herauszufinden.**

**Jo: und schreibt bitte ein Review, wie euch die Story gefällt.**

**Flo: Bis zum nächsten Kapitel von "Rebellion".**


End file.
